


off-key

by asimpingpotato



Series: The Tales of After [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata can't have enough of it, Kageyama is Bad at singing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpingpotato/pseuds/asimpingpotato
Summary: It had been early morning when Shoyou first discovered it.and Shoyou for the first time in his life he never wanted to tease Tobio for something he was bad at — which he never misses out on
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Tales of After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	off-key

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo! This short drabble is inspired by a post i saw on reddit, I reimagined it with — you guessed it my rotting KageHina brain. Anyways enjoy ~

It had been early morning when Shoyou first discovered it.

As Shoyou opened his eyes, he noticed three things. First being the empty spot beside him which had gone cold from the absence of a body warming it up, the second it being 6:00 in the morning, and lastly strange noises he can hear through the door — that he presumably thought came from the kitchen.

He sighed, rubbing his sleep-laden eyes wondering why on earth his fiancée is awake at 6:00 in the morning up and running and on their day off at that. As far as he knew Tobio is never the type to wake up early unless necessary — those were days that consisted of training or when they have games lined up— and especially not on their day off.

Living together for almost a year, Shoyou always discovers something new about Tobio and one of that is his preference to stay asleep as long as he can during their day-offs before Shoyou eventually ~~coaxes~~ drags him out of bed, complaining about wanting to go for a run with him. Between them, he was always the first one awake and Tobio _oh dear Tobio_ would be the one who lovingly coaxes him back to bed.

 _More like pin him down to it._ Shoyou thought as he stretched, ready to go look for his missing fiancée. To be honest he was feeling quite miffed that he woke up alone.

Is this what Tobio feels, every time he wakes up alone?

Though that thought made his sour mood a little better — even made him feel a tinsy bit guilty — it didn’t entirely help and he had a right to get a little annoyed, it was their first time having a day off in a long while. The last few months have been hectic for the both of them, with volleyball season coming to a close, they really didn’t have much time to simply slow down and enjoy lazy mornings in bed together.

He sighed as he tried to get his bearings, aimlessly sweeping his eyes across the room in search for the shirt he discarded half-asleep since he gets hot easily — despite that he still sticks to Tobio as a koala would to a tree.

Scanning around the room, he can’t help but notice the mess that had ensued over the last couple of days, though they probably need to clean up he can’t help but feel fond at the sight. Their drawers were halfway open, his wildly colored socks looking like a sore thumb sticking out with Tobio’s own sea of black. Their jerseys thrown across the floor of black and gold alongside white and blue. It warms his heart; people will probably find this odd but he thinks it’s more of what those uniforms symbolize. Despite the mess, it's home — and he knew it was because there were traces of Tobio everywhere.

After what seems like forever, he made his way out of their bedroom, remembering his mission with his irate mood gone from when he woke up.

He was about to call out to Tobio when he decided against it, opting to scare him when he remembered how he woke up alone. Sneaking into the kitchen where the source of noise is coming from, he was about to jump in when he heard it.

Shoyou stopped in his tracks peering into their kitchen when he heard it again. It sounded awful, well not awful — it just sounded kinda like a house cat giving birth to a tractor of some kind — ok, it was awful.

As he tried to decipher the noise, Tobio’s back was to him so he can’t figure out much, but after hearing a low hum. He realized what it was.

Tobio was singing.

Tobio was actually singing and Shoyou, for the most part, would be the first person to tease him about it and laugh at how he can’t carry a tune even if it has handlebars on it.

As he opened his mouth, the words died on his throat as Tobio turned around — the look on his face, had Shoyou stopped whatever nonsense teasing he was going to say, it doesn’t matter though because he forgot what it was.

Tobio looked so happy — like the first time he spiked his falling toss the one with a wobbly smile and an excited sparkle in his eyes, it stirred something in his chest something that hurts but in a good kind of way, it had been a long time since then and for the most part, he looks like a high school kid again — as much as a 6 foot tall man can look like a high schooler.

Shoyou for the first time in his life he never wanted to tease Tobio for something he was bad at — which he never misses out on — He realized that he’ll never tease his fiancée about his singing ever, because he figures that if he did, then he’ll stop. And Shoyou for selfish reasons wants to keep on seeing that look on his fiancée’s face — even if that means his ears might bleed, ok that was going a tad bit overboard. _Still_ , he thought as he felt a fond smile made its way to his face.

Seeing Tobio so happy always made wretched days brighter, like light peeking through behind dark clouds, a promise of a better day to come.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name, he stood frozen fearing he was caught gawking at his fiancée and not sure if Tobio wanted him to know about his singing — Shoyou isn’t even sure if he knows he’s bad at it.

His worries disappear when he realized Tobio was making up a song with his name along with the lyrics, deciding to step closer trying to figure what the hell he was singing, and when he did he thought he’d die.

“Breakfast in bed for Sho, and he’ll be surprised cause I woke up first that dumbass ~”

 _Oh goodness, he’s a dork, those lyrics don’t even rhyme. He’s just dragging along the words._ Shoyou thought helplessly as he scrambled off back to their bedroom when Tobio started gathering whatever it is he made and making his way out of the kitchen — not wanting to ruin the surprise since this is extremely rare especially for one like Tobio.

Getting under the covers he tried to fake sleep but can’t seem to wipe off the grin that had made its way to his face ever since he heard Tobio’s singing, feeling giddy he let out a sigh and soon enough he heard the door to their room open and felt a dip in their bed, a familiar voice calling out his name. 

As he munched on his breakfast, Shoyou silently added this to his growing list of favorite moments.

—————————————————

It wasn’t until three days later that he heard it again.

Shoyou for the most part thought that it was a one-time kind of thing and that Tobio probably would never sing in front of him. And it’s not like he can ask him to do so, he’d look suspicious and probably figure out that he was eavesdropping on him three days prior.

It was currently 3:00 in the afternoon both of them got nothing to do, lazing around in their couch waiting for one of the new volleyball anime they are currently watching to air.

Shoyou was using Tobio’s lap as a pillow, as he listlessly flips through some volleyball magazine he probably had read before while his fiancée absentmindedly combed his fingers through his hair, which always managed to soothe him.

He turned his head when he heard the familiar opening song of the show, placing the magazine against his chest, wanting to hum along since it was one of his favorite intros so far.

And as he started to hum, he heard it again — making him stop, it was the same house cat tractor thing kinda sound. He peered up to look at the source and smiled when he realized Tobio was singing along to the opening. He opted to stare at the man singing than at the boxed thing in front of them.

He got that happy look again and as always it leaves Shoyou feeling like a million bucks — well yen, a million yens.

He must have been quiet for a while since Tobio was staring him down with an accusatory glare.

“What? Why are you staring dumbass? And what’s with that look on your face?” He asked gruffly annoyed, though the color in his cheeks betraying his words.

“Just... I love hearing you sing.” Shoyou smiled up at him, well it was more like seeing him sing but that’s a story for another time.

Tobio’s flushed cheeks darken at his confession mumbling about him being a stupid dumbass, who loves stupid random things.

“you’re one of those, stupid.” he deadpans and instead of a retort, Tobio opted for pulling his hair, though he does it fondly, which only made him laugh more at how Tobio had gone soft when it comes to him.

Shoyou happily sighed as he buried his face against his fiancèe’s stomach all the while blowing raspberries in them. To his credit Tobio hadn’t gone shy like he usually would — he even sang the closing song with Shoyou and he couldn’t have been happier hearing the off-key wailing. He knew whether it was made up songs, or anime intros he’ll happily listen to each one off-key that comes out of Tobio.

Later that night as Tobio coddles him in his arms, he sang him a lullaby — though the sounds of it seem like it would have brought on nightmares — even if it took a while for Shoyou to fall asleep he eventually did, his last thought as he fell asleep was that he had never felt more loved.

—————————————————

Shoyou hadn’t been having the best day to say the least, well that was an understatement today had just been hell for him.

It started as usual his daily routine in the morning with Tobio and everything had been going fine, until he had forgotten to pack extra clothes for after practice and he was already walked halfway through on the way to the training center. It had also not helped when he arrived at the gym and his coach reminded him about lacking papers that he needed to submit for Asas São Paulo — a professional team in the Brazil Super League he was going to play for next season — which again reminded him of his forgetfulness.

From then on his luck just got thinner and thinner ’til they were close to none, he kept on hitting out of bounds and seemed to be distracted all throughout the day that he had to take a break — something he never if ever only rarely do. Well he had been pretty occupied that’s for sure.

Shoyou guesses it has something to do with the international team thing, he and Tobio would be playing for two different international teams which would mean they eventually had less time spent together, another thing he would have to get used to again after being stuck together for an entire year. He knew it was only temporary though, something for their growth, and between them he knew they’d grab every opportunity to grow even if they have to compromise — something Yachi had thought him.

He sighed as he gathers his things ready to head home, remembering to stop by the store to get some milk for Tobio. Making a mental note of things he needs to get done by tonight, who would have thought that being an adult means loads of paperwork, even if he plays volleyball for a living.

It was only hours later that he had finally started working on his papers, Tobio had kindly offered to do the dishes — probably sensing his stress. And for the most part of today, he only grew more irate as he can’t seem to find the form he filled out the week before, meaning he’d have to do it again. His frustrations were already piled up waiting to explode — per se Shoyou had no really interest in bothering with these boring papers, he’d rather go bother Tobio for a toss and more practice even though they just both came home from training. He was growing restless with every minute that passed by.

He sighed deeply irritated, then he heard Tobio singing from the kitchen, he was singing off-key and loud at that, oddly — or maybe not so; his caterwauling made Shoyou smile to himself and eventually chuckled, despite his bad day Tobio always managed to make him feel better — even if the man in question didn’t consciously know he was doing it.

Finishing off, everything that needs to be done; he headed out to find Tobio in the kitchen making him tea while softly singing — well as soft as he can with his skills. He smiled wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso. Tobio turned startled in his arms, he glared down at him, making him smile even wider — something that softens Tobio’s gaze.

“Are you done?” Tobio asked as he wrap his arms around the shorter man.

“hmm” Shoyou hummed, burying his face against Tobio’s chest, smelling the familiar scent of him, he sighed deeply.

“Oi dumbass, are you ok?” Tobio rubbed his back — something he knew that soothes Shoyou.

“Yeah, just had a rough day” He eventually replied, pressing himself closer — as if that were anymore possible.

“Could you sing me something?” Shoyou figured that Tobio had a clue that he wasn’t the best singer around because he looked at him as if grew two heads and is asking if adding a third one would look weird.

“I mean it just makes me happy, seeing you do it!” He reasoned, voice muffled by Tobio’s clothes but he knew the man heard him clearly and would eventually give in — if its anything that makes him happy, he would do it — as long as it is within his power.

And as Tobio began to caterwaul it, he knew that everything would eventually be alright. Shoyou absolutely feared the day that his world would be filled with silence or even worse — on key notes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!
> 
> ig: asimpingpotato


End file.
